Malfunctions
by NoLifePrince
Summary: Post Buu Saga, Bulma has out favorite saiyan warrior be her guinea pig in an experiment. When it goes wrong, Goku is sent into the DC Universe. Will the golden warrior be able to get home? Will the league trust this strange warrior, who claims to have no wrong intentions, or will they try and take him down? (Bits of GT will be used.) Also, there will be some GokuxDiana.
1. Going to Bulma's

**This is my first Fanfiction ever so please, don't bash it just to be an asshole. I will try to upload when I can, seeing as my home laptop is acting wonky and only coming on when it want's to. So, Chapters won't be updated regularly like I wish I could. So, lets get to the first chapter.**

* * *

It was a very quiet day at Kame-House; it had been about two months since the amazing battle with Buu and everyone was taking it easy. The Sons were visiting Kame-House for a few days. Chichi was toiling in the kitchen, preparing lunch for everyone, Master Roshi was reading an erotic magazine behind an out of date newspaper, Gohan, Krillin, and Turtle were playing around in the water, and Goku was relaxing on the beach on a lounge chair in his regular saiyan state.

As Chichi just started on boiling the rice and frying mixed vegetables, the phone began to ring. Wiping her brow, the strongest women on the planted let the steaming kitchen, just after setting the rice pot and the vegetables on a low simmer. "Hello, this is Kame-House! Where the beaches are fine and the-" As Chichi scanned over the rest of the greeting card Roshi layed out for people who answered the telephone, her face turned into a scowl. She pressed her palm to the microphone of the phone so whoever was on the other end wouldn't hear her and she called out. "I'm not saying that you lecherous old pervert!" Chichi's strong, yet still feminine voice shouted; and in responce, the sound of his perverted cackle sounded off.

"Hello? Is anyone there? I don't have time to waste on this blasted phone!" Vegeta's voice called through the recieving end. Chichi scowled again as she heard the saiyan's voice. "Oh, it's _you_ Vegeta, what do want?" she asked in the same voice she used when she was talking to or about Piccolo. Vegeta's agitated responce came quickly. "I don't have time for pleasentry's woman, I have better things to do. Just tell Kakarot that Bulma wants him here as soon as he can come." The prince of all saiyan's ordered. Chichi crossed her arms under her chest and sandwiched the phone between her round cheek and shoulder. "Well, if you're going to be rude, then-" _click._

Chichi huffed and set the phone back on the hook. _"If this weren't for Bulma that bully wouldn't get the time of day from me." _Bulma thought as she went towards the front door. "Goku! Bulma needs you ASAP!" Chichi called out.

Her raven haired husband opened his eyes and nodded to her, acknowledging that he heard her. Goku rose from his lounging chair and stretched out his arms with a grunt, popping the joints withing his body and sighing with relief.

"But Chichi, I'm hungry! Can't it wait untill after lunch?" Goku all but whined. On que, his belly rumbled and he raised his hand to rub it for emphasis. To the saiyan warrior, Chichi seemed to grow larger than life as she growled with irritation. She then pointed to the sky and glared at him. "You heard me mister! I said Bulma want's you now; and now means _now_! If I have to repeat myself again, you won't get lunch _or_ dinner!" Goku's wife told him.

With the thought of being starved for the rest of the evening in mind, Goku immediately blasted off out off sight, in a hurry.

When the wild haired hero touched foot to the soil of the Briefs residence, he saw Vegeta exiting the front door with his lavender haired son. "Hey Vegeta! Where are you going?" Goku asked. Vegeta sighed his answer as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Out of my way Kakarot, Bulma wants me to take Trunks to 'Reggie Rat's Pizza Fun-House' to keep him out while you two preform whatever experiment she has for you." The saiyan prince informed him

.

Trunks whined as he tugged at his father's gloved hand and he tried to force him to the car. "Come on dad, I wanna go!" Trunks complained as he tugged once more, to Vegeta's chagrin. "I'm coming Trunks! Calm down or I will take you to the desert and train and you won't go to that stupid pizza place at all!" The short spiky haired saiyan ordered. Trunks fell silent and trudged his way to the car and began to wait patiently.

Goku simply chuckled and moved out of his friend's way, allowing the prince of all saiyans to reach his car. As he passed, Goku heard him mumble: "If I step on some messy brat's pizza this time, the kid who dropped it will be next.." And with that, the Briefs family car sped off down the road. Goku waved to them before continuing his way into the house of the inventor's of Capsule Corps.

After paying a small visit to Mrs. Briefs in the living room, he bumped into Dr. Briefs, who gave him directions to Bulma. "Oh, Goku! What a pleasant visit. Bulma told us we should be expecting you my boy!" Briefs exclaimed, lighting his cigarette as he stood before him. "She hasn't let anyone in the lab, '_nobody but Goku or me in for now!" _Dr. Briefs imitated his daughter's voice to the best of his ability.

He chuckled and light the cigarette which hung from the corner of his mouth. "She was also saying something about waves.." Dr. Briefs looked off to try and recall what she had said. After a moment, he simply shrugged and pointed Goku towards the lab. "Anyway's, I won't keep you. See you around Goku, visit us any time my boy!" And with that, Briefs left to join his wife in the living room.

Goku put his finger to his chin and looked up in confusion. "Waves? Why couldn't Bulma just come over to Kame-House if she wanted to see waves?" he asked himself before entering the lab.

* * *

**Okay, That was the first chapter of Malfunctions. But I want to play a little game before the next upload. Whoever can give the name of the waves I was talking about will be mentioned in one of the later chapters. And if whoever can tell me the reason for these waves and when they first showed up will get a free story written for them after this one is all said and done for. That's all for now!**


	2. Author Announcement!

Hello! It's me! I am sooooooooo sorry that I haven't been able to update as fast as I would like. My life has been tough lately, dealing with school, and work, and everyday stressful occurrences. Please be patient as I am just now getting started on updating, I am trying to clear my schedule so I can at least have weekends to myself so I can work on it and bring forth a new chapter. To all those who enjoy "Malfunctions" I offer a million and one apologies! I will get back to work as soon as I can. So, please, be patient just a bit longer!


End file.
